Piono
Piono is pionoplayer's primary character in Destroy the Godmodder, and is Eric's Minecraft avatar. He is one of the trickiest and dangerous characters in the series, possessing a large amount of powerful weapons and having connections to many dark and sinister beings. History Pre-DTG Piono was inadvertently created by Eric during his retirement as a simple Minecraft account that quickly became sentient as an avatar. He knew nothing about the true power of his creator, but did know that he was significantly more powerful than many other Minecraftians. When Eric eventually came out of retirement, he discovered Piono and decided he would make a good traveling buddy. The two became very close friends, so close that Piono was made an honorary member of the Interuniversal Peace Corps after turning down an actual job offer. It was during this time that his first encounter with the Godmodder happened. Due to the strange way that time and space work in the multiverse, he somehow managed to interfere with Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition on occasion when the repercussions began to spread, and because of his various powers, he was able to act as a sort of deus ex machina for the AGs fighting their war there. Then the War of the Dark Carnival began. It centered around one singular event, when Alpha Dimentio created an unresolved paradox using the chaos heart. At this time Eric had also taken charge of the OP king, but rather for the reason that the OP king had to be watched by someone who knew his only weakness to keep him out of trouble. The three of them fought hard in the war, each of them taking down many of the Cultists of the Dark Carnival in the many battles that took place. Then, in one of the last battles in the war, the OP king and piono were inside of a pocket dimension that got blown towards the central unresolved paradox. The OP king was sucked in and wiped from existence, piono escaped, barely. But it was a traumatic experience, and caused his mind to fracture, forming a split. It was a highly unusual split. The Build lasted mere minutes (probably due to the distortion of time so close to the paradox) but because of the rescuers arriving right at the moment when the Shatter would have taken place, causing a Totality instead, the hostilities between the two Splits was shoved deep down internally. No one else ever learned of this as it all happened in the minutes where piono was fighting to leave the pocket dimension. After the war was ended, all sorts of troubles erupted across the multiverse, and piono was still recovering from his ordeal, so Eric was forced to leave him in Minecraft while he left to try and help handle things. During his time alone in Minecraft, the Split resurfaced. More unusual things became evident in the properly-lengthed build. The splits had only one initial difference, on that of morals, and no other until further development and different situations caused their differing views to make them grow differently. Secondly, the Splits were not actively aware of each other until right before the Shatter, and so even at the end, they both had the same color (blue) and neither bothered to choose a name other than piono. DTG During the Build, the first session of Destroy the Godmodder happened. Because of piono still suffering from his paradox injuries and a fractured mind, he was not coherent at all, resulting in his dismally noobish actions when he was able to act. Finally, not long after the godmodder was vanquished the first time, the Shatter finally happened. The malevolent split became aware of the benevolent split first, and as such used the respawn mechanic to give control of the body to the benevolent split just in time to kill it, fracturing the benevolent split's mind and causing the malevolent split to win almost instantly. DTG2 After that, piono began making discrete calls to various characters across the multiverse. As he felt the oncoming storm of the Godcraft incident brewing, he prepared to take advantage of the massive gathering of power that would undoubtedly happen. In this time he learned much of what was going on, and that Eric would be back soon. So he realized that in order to keep his plans hidden, he would have to play dumb. When he finally finished up his initial preparations, he decided to try the godmodder's strength. He used this to begin cementing the idea that he'd become childish and obnoxious in his time alone on Minecraft, and as a result, the boss vortex was summoned. Before he could do a whole lot, Eric showed up. Eric picked up piono and tried to reconnect with him, but piono deliberately put their relationship on the rocks, so at to keep Eric from discovering the various things beginning to stem from piono. Eventually, Eric gave up in disgust and sent piono back down to Minecraft to do as he pleased. Upon his arrival, he began picking up his contacts, encountered the consciousness of the OP king and cut a deal with him, and contacted the various others that make up his group of lackeys. He contacted one of the Dimentio paradox duplicates and informed him from prior knowledge of most of the events of the tvtropes session where and how to obtain the TARDIS, and promised him use of the chaos heart in return for Dimentio's assistance in the war. He contacted Gamzee using unknown methods, and sent him out to retrieve the chaos heart, then use it in Eric's fantasy universe to draw away Eric in time for piono to execute his plans. He contacted Phobos and Sauron and various others to get ahold of some armies to field. Finally, everything was ready, and he began interfering with the godmodder sage again. At first he did very little, bringing out a few of the OP king's toys and opening the way for the Vord. He began to alchemize powerful weapons like Danger: High Voltage and the FPBMOS, working on fighting the crockercorp fleet to get an idea of the capabilities of the Homestuck forces, and unleashing the Massive Energy Cannon (another of the OP king's toys) in the process of attempting to claim the power of the black monolith. Finally, Eric appeared, and the hostilities between piono and Eric became evident to everyone else as piono and Eric began bickering. In the time since reuniting with Eric, piono's feelings that Eric's watch was holding him back had caused him to actually resent Eric, so the fighting, although very much staged by piono, was still sincere at its center. Piono summoned Tricky, to get one of his agents out on the field, and Eric, unknowing of Tricky's commands from piono, interpreted Tricky's rampage to the clown going berserk, and summoned Hank. Piono reacted to this by having Tricky fake his own death, after which, Hank fell in combat to The_Serpent. Piono summoned Project Nexus, facilitated Dimentio's entry to Godcraft, and various other forms of chaos, and started the fight with Doc Scratch, thoroughly dragging Eric into the godmodder conflict for the time he was there, enabling him to use Eric as a weapon and a proxy to the rest of the world, enabling him to temporarily act as if he had little to do with the various things going on, even taking on the username pionoSalt to further strengthen the facade. Finally, Gamzee located the chaos heart elsewhere, and set off an unresolved paradox in Eric's fantasy universe, forcing Eric to leave abruptly despite the events happening in Doc Scratch's Mansion. At that point, piono was free to enact his plans. He contacted an alternate version of the Dimentio he was in contact with, and left during the Scratch boss fight when he realized that attempting to fight Doc Scratch was wasting his energy as Doc Scratch would lose to the other players anyways, and that with control over the terminal his attacks would be specifically targeted by the Doctor, who was at that point quite frustrated with piono. Eventually, Piono entered the third Trial, which he was personally responsible for. He then fought with the players once more, but was ultimately defeated by the Preston Cole, giving it the legal right to become an Alpha-Level Godmodder. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:DTG2 Category:Pionoplayer